gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devils of Salem/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #23 - The Devils of Salem FS2x01 - The Devils of Salem Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Intro GRACE: People always say to place family above everything else for it is the will of god. But is it god's will to execute innocent people for something that they are not. While I want to keep my family's secret safe, but i don't want to see innocent women and men being condemned for something that I myself is guilty of. Witchcraft. 1675 (In a two story house near the outskirts of Salem a young women by the name of Fanny was currently giving birth to her and her husband Jacob's first child. Inside the room with her was Rebecca Nurse, who had gone through this 8 times and helped many women in the village deliver their children.) REBECCA (Commanding): You must push dear. FANNY (In pain) : I-I a-m P-Pushing. (FANNY contines to push and scream in agonizing pain.) REBECCA: I see the head. Just one more big push and it will be all over. (Fanny gave one more big push and screamed the loudest that she had since she went into labor that afternoon.) (Outside the room, Jacob Webb was pacing back and forth ever mummuring prayers to god that his wife and child would be ok. Hearing his wife's screaming in pain was difficult to listen to, but he was determine to be there for her when the child was finally born. Suddenly to his surprise the Screaming stopped and was soon replaced by the sound of a wailing Child.) JACOB (relieved): Thank you Lord. (After a few minutes, Rebecca Nurse came out of the room.) JACOB: Tell me is my wife and child alright, Rebecca. REBECCA (Smiling): Your wife is doing just fine and so is your daughter. JACOB: Daughter? REBECCA (Nods): Yes a little girl. You may go in now to see the both of them. (After Rebecca left to go downstairs to clean her self up, Jacob just stood there. He must admit he was a little surprised, he supposed he always thought his first born would be a son to carry on the family name, but he supposed that god himself wanted him to have a daughter instead of a son. Jacob slowly walked into the room and saw his wife smiling down at the baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket. Fanny looked up to her approaching husband.) FANNY (Smiling): I know it's not the son you wanted, but she's beatiful and she's got your eyes. (Jacob walked over so he could get a better look at the child. Fanny adjusted the baby in her arms for Jacob to see. Jacob was surprised to see that the child did indeed inherited his dark brown eyes.) FANNY: Would you like to hold her. (Before Jacob could reply, Fanny already was pushing the baby towards him. Jacob slowly lifted the baby in his arms, and held her close to his chest. The baby looked up at her father and smiled at him . Jacob smiled at this action. He now knew it didn't matter if she was a boy or not, this was his child now regardless of the gender. He knew he would protect his little girl with his life and when the time came for her to start courting he would not make it easy on any boy.) FANNY: What do you think we should name her. (Jacob studied the infant for a moment before deciding.) JACOB: I want to name her Grace. FANNY: Why Grace. JACOB (Smiling at the infant): Because Grace means God's favor, and this child is god's gift to us. (As Jacob continued to pay attention to the baby Fanny couldn't help, but worry about her little Grace. Fanny knew Grace had inherited her magical abilities, just from a simple kick in the womb. She worried that when Grace's magical abilites would eventually develop in childhood, Jacob would see. Jacob knew nothing of her family's history in witchcraft and she was determined to keep it that way because of her husband's devotion to god and what he believes to be the devil's work. She wasn't going to keep her family's legacy hidden from her daughter, no Fanny was proud of her heritage and wanted Grace to be too. It was going to be a very trickey situation indeed.) Spring of 1692 (Present- Day) (The sun slowly rose over the town of Salem, and already people were up and getting ready for the day. In one particular house with stones serving as a gate, a young girl name Grace was getting ready for the day.) FANNY (Outside her daughter's door): Grace breakfast is ready. GRACE: Alright I'll be down shortly mother. (Grace finshes putting some of her hair up in a small bun, while she lets the rest of her long wavy dark hair down. After finishing tieing her black dress, she heads downstairs to join her family.) (The Webb family sits together holding hands, having their daily morning prayer before they eat.) JACOB: Heavenly father, thank you for blessing this meal and protecting our family from the devil through the night as we slept. I pray that you continue to guide us each and every day, in the lord's name amen. GRACE AND FANNY: Amen. (The family than started eating their morning meal.) FANNY: Did Grace tell you she found employment with Rebecca Nurse. JACOB (Looks at Grace with a mixture of surprise and joy): No, when did this happen. GRACE (Smiling): A few days ago while you were away purging demons in a nearby town, Rebecca Nurse hired Charlotte and I to help her around the house. FANNY: God bless that women's soul. Living as long as she has, she needs all the help she can get around the house. JACOB: This is indeed good news. It seems Grace is finally making the transition into adulthood. FANNY (Smiling): Yes indeed. I suppose now the next step is marriage. GRACE (Shocked): Mother. JACOB (Teasingly): Fanny, you know she's still a young girl. I would think by her next birthday she should be ready for marriage. FANNY: Well working for Rebecca will give you more experienced on how to take care of of a household. JACOB: When do you start. GRACE: Today after services are over. JACOB (Realizing how late it was): I didn't realize how late it was getting, we must hurry services begin in an hour. FANNY (getting up and starting to pick up plates and gesturing to Grace): Come on dear lets hurry and clean up. GRACE (Relieved that the conversation was finally over): Yes Mother. (As Grace and Fanny cleaned up from their morning meal, Jacob got the horses and wagon all ready to go.) JACOB (Helping Fanny and Grace into the wagon): I did not realize we slept in so late. What would all the other ministries think of me. GRACE (rolls her eyes): Father, it happens to the best of people who work diligintly. FANNY: She's right dear, now I would suggest going if you want to make it to services on time, what would the towns people think of their own pastor being late to services. JACOB (Smirks a little): I would rather not find out. (Jacob than got the wagon moving at full speed towards the church.) Church (The Webb family soon came upon the church, where most of the community was starting to arrive as well. Jacob paked the wagon and tied up the horses, before helping Fanny and Grace out of the wagon.) REV. SAMUEL PARRIS (walking towards Jacob): Jacob Webb there you are, I was afraid you had taken ill. JACOB: It was a late morning i'm afraid, i'm just glad I made it on time. REV. SAMUEL PARRIS (Turns to Grace and Fanny and kisses their hands): As always, it's very nice to see your beautiful family again. FANNY (Fake smile): It's always a pleasure Reverand. JACOB: Reverand if i may ask, have the new additions to the church been bought yet. REV. SAMUEL PARRIS (Turning back to Jacob): Yes, that's what I need to discuss with you in private if you may. JACOB (Turns to Fanny): Excuse me my dear i'll return shortly. FANNY: Take your time, we'll meet you inside. (Jacob gave his wife a kiss on a cheek and started to walk inside with the Reverand.) GRACE (giggling): I still do not know how you show patience to that man, mother. I barely have the tolerance for the reverand when we are in the same room. FANNY (Smirking): All in good practice dear. Though I do wish your father would stop investing so much money into the reverand's silly plans for the church. Now the reverand wants to buy gold candlesticks for the meeting houses and new vessels for the sacraments. GRACE: It is fortunate we are financial secure. FANNY: Yes, but all those other hard working people who are not as lucky as we are. Their money is being wasted, when it should be used on more important matters. THEODORE: I quite agree with you on that matter. (Fanny and Grace turned around to see Theordore Griffin walking towards them with his daughter Charlotte.) FANNY (Smiling and shakes Theodore's hand): Theodore my old friend how are you. THEODORE: I'm doing great, i'm sure you've heard the new of ours girls finding employment (gesturing to Charlotte and Grace) FANNY: I did, i must it is hard to watch our girls grow into young women and before you know it marriage. GRACE (groaning): Mother not this again. FANNY: Dear you know i'm just teasing. THEODORE (Smiles): Please if it was only that easy for me. You know how my children are, wanting to flirt with every boy and girl in town before they ever consider marriage. CHARLOTTE: You know us so well father. (Suddenly the church bells began to ring signaling that there was only 5 minute until the service began.) THEODORE: Girls why don't you go inside and save us a seat, Fanny and I will be in shortly. (As Grace and Charlotte turned away, each girl had an expression of horror and amusement on their faces.) GRACE: Why must our families be so embarrassing. CHARLOTTE (rolls her eyes): It's thier jobs just like it is to be bossy and domineering. (The two girls laugh as they walk into the church building. As they were walking towards the front, since Grace's father was a minister in church her family as well as Charlotte's usally had reserved seats in the front, she saw the Griffins "Slave" Alene Bennett sitting in the back with all the other slaves, but her back was sitting against the wall and she looked like she was a great amount of pain. Before she could ask Charlotte what happened to her, Charlotte's mother Carol came up to the two girls.) CAROL: Charlotte where is your father at, it's not like me to be this late. CHARLOTTE: He is outside talking to Fanny. (Carol's face suddenly turned hard and her eyes were blazing with silent anger) CAROL : Girls go take your seats, I am going to go get Ted. GRACE (Sitting down): Wow your mother looks mad. CHARLOTTE (Rolls her eyes): She is a very jealous woman, if my father doesn't give her the attention she wants, she blows up. GRACE (Teasingly): I see where Daniel and you get it from. CHARLOTTE (Gasps): We are not that bad. GRACE: Please, I think you and your brother flirted with almost every guy and girl in this village. (To prove her point Grace points to Daniel, who is seen talking and laughing with a girl name Mary.) CHARLOTTE: Ok I agree with you about Daniel, but I haven't flirted with every guy in the village. You know the farm boy Christian Davis who lives near Rebecca Nurse near the outskirts of town, I have not flirted with him because I know he likes you. GRACE: He does not. CHARLOTTE: Please i've seent he way he looks at you, he's even glancing at you right now take a look for yourself if you don't believe me. (Grace sighed and looked over and spotted Christian on the other side of the church and true to Charlotte's word he was looking at her with a longing face. When he saw Grace looking his way, he quickly turned his head.) CHARLOTTE (Smiling): I told you. GRACE: It does not mean nothing, he was probably just looking around waiting for the services to begin. CHARLOTTE: Whatever you say Grace. JACOB: If everyone may be seated. (Everyone who was still standing scrambled to find a seat.) (Suddenly a fumming Carol entered the room with an embarrassed Fanny and a equally mad Theodore, they came and sat near their children, with Fanny sitting on the end with Grace and Carol sitting between her children so she didn't have to sit next to her husband.) (For the next few hours Jacob was discussing God's mission and what roles they had in it. Than he went on to talk about the devil.) JACOB: The Devil is our most powreful enemy, here on earth. While he may not be phsically among us, he's been to cohort with witches. Witches are just as powerful as the devil, they take over your souls and bodies and make you a pawn of the devil. (Both Fanny and Grace couldn't help, but tense a little at Jacob's words,) BETTY (Standing up): WE'RE ALL DAMNED TO HELL. (Everyone turned around to see Betty Parris standing up and waving her arms around screaming about how the devil will kill them all.) REV. SAMUEL PARRIS (Slaps Betty across the face): BETTY STOP IT. (Betty turns her head around and starts to bark like a dog. Than suuddenly Betty fell into the middle of the floor, and suddenly her arms and legs were twisting in such a way than it would make anyone sick. People were already up out of their seats and screaming as they watched, while others ran out of the church. Suddenly Betty's head did a 180 before finally she stopped and was laying on the floor unconcious.) JACOB (Running towards Betty): EVERYONE OUT OF THE CHURCH NOW, REBECCA NURSE COME HERE QUICKLY. (Everyone who was left quickly ran for the doors, including Fanny and Grace and The Griffin family. As everyone was leaving, Arlene who was still sitting had a sly smile on her face.) Outside Church (Grace and Charlotte waitied outside the church for Rebecca Nurse, who was still inside looking at Betty Parris. Charlotte's family had gone home, and Fanny hitched a ride with them knowing that her husband would be a while. Grace and Charlotte could not join them, since today was suppose to be their first day of work for Rebecca and was waiting on her to decided whether or not they would work today or not after the incident in church.) GRACE: What do you suppose happened to Betty. CHARLOTTE: I honestly do not know, there's only one logical explanation I can think of. GRACE (Realizing where Charlotte was heading towards and starts to speak more quietly): That's not possible beside our families, there's no one else in town capable of doing such a thing. CHARLOTTE: Your forgetting Arlene. GRACE: Why would Arlene want to do such a thing to a little girl no older than 10. CHARLOTTE: The other night, the Reverand whipped her for giving him attitude when she was running errands for my mother. GRACE (Looks at Charlotte in disbelief): I do not believe Arlene would ever do such a thing, she's such a sweet and kind hearted person. I mean she has to pretend to be your family's slave in order to have a place to stay. CHARLOTTE: I highly doubt so myself, so i'm guessing this means there is another witch in the village. (Suddenly the church doors open and out came Rev. Samuel Parris with his niece Abigail and Betty who was standing, but looked like she was in a trance. Following them out was Jacob, who quickly walked over to the girls.) JACOB: Grace, where is your mother? GRACE: At home by now, she got a ride from the Griffins, she figured you would be late coming out. JACOB: I want you to tell her that I will be home late tonight, i must accompy the Reverand to his house to further examine his daughter. GRACE: I will father. (Jacob quickly kisses his daughter's cheek, before fetching his horses. Rebecca Nurse than came up to the girls.) REBECCA: Girls i must apologize for being so late. CHARLOTTE: It's quite alright Rebecca we understand. REBECCA: I'm afraid I must also accompy the reverand, so i'm afraid you girls will have to travel to my house unaccompanied. GRACE (Surprised): You still want us to go over to your house today after what happened. REBECCA (Rolls her eyes and moves a little closer to girls out of hearing range): Honestly, I believe the child is faking for unknown reason. She pretended to be unconcious, but I saw her eyes moving the entire time. (Both Girls gasp in shock at what Rebecca had just told them.) JACOB: Rebecca we must hurry. REBECCA: I return as soon as possible, and once you get to my house I would like you to reorganize the attic. (Once Rebecca left with Jacob, the girls couldn't help, but give each other a confused look.) Parris House (Rev. Samuel Parris quickly brought Betty up to her room and layed her down on her bed, with Jacob, Rebecca and Abigail following behind him.) REV. SAMUEL PARRIS: Rebecca please there must be something you can do. (Rebecca moves and sits on the bed next to Betty and starts to examine her, opening her eyes to see how dilated they are and then checking all her vital signs.) REBECCA: Reverand I can find nothing wrong with her, I say she'll wake up when she's ready to stop playing her games. JACOB:Nothing phsyically at least, but we don't know about what's troubling the soul. (Turns to the reverand) Let me take a better look at Betty, I would suggest going into the other room with Rebecca and sending Abigail outside to play for a while. REV. SAMUEL PARRIS (Yelling): TITUBA. (The Reverand's slave Tituba slowly enters the room looking at poor Betty with concern.) TITUBA: Yes sir. REV. SAMUEL PARRIS: Take Abigail into town, while Jacob looks over Betty. And don't come back until late afternoon do you understand? TITUBA (Grabbing Abigail's hand): Yes sir. (After Tituba left, the Reverand and Rebecca Nurse quietly went into the other room so that Jacob could examine Betty in peace.) Rebecca's House (Grace and Charlotte entered the Nurse household and immediantley headed upstairs towards the attic, where they were told to start. When they opene the door to the attic both girls were surprised by the mess. Books and papers were scattered everywhere, dust covered the entire area.) CHARLOTTE (Coughing): This place is horrible. GRACE: It's no wonder Rebecca needed more help. It's going to take us at least a couple days to clean all this up. CHARLOTTE (Smirks): If we do it the old fashion way that is, but if we use a little magic it will only take an hour at most. GRACE: Charlotte you know we can't risk it. CHARLOTTE: Come on Grace, no one is here to see us. GRACE: What if Rebecca ges suspicous. CHARLOTTE (rolls her eyes): She won't besides she loves you way too much, and at her age she will think it's because of our energy we possess. You really got to stop worrying so much Grace. GRACE: Easy for you to say, both of your parents are witches and you have no need to hide your magic inside your own house, unlike me who has to constantly hide the fact because of my father. CHARLOTTE: Grace, we shouldn't have to hide who we are. GRACE (Sighs): I know, that's what my mother always tells me, but my father is a minister we both know what will happen if he finds out. I can not help, but wonder why mother chose a minister of all people to marry instead of another witch. CHARLOTTE: Love works in mysterious ways I suppose. GRACE (sighs): I admit to being jealous of you and your brother, being able to practice magic freely in safety of your own home. If i wanted to practice I have to have my mother take us deep in the woods and put a protection barrier around us, and we hardly ever do that anymore CHARLOTTE (Smirks): Come on Grace lets use our magic to get this place clean, I mean Rebecca won't be back for a while and her husband it out as well. I mean you did you say you wanted to practice more, so consider me your new teacher. GRACE (Giggles): Alright, lets do it. GRACE AND CHARLOTTE (Closes their eyes): Phasmatos Tribum Mundus, Phasmatos Tribum Mundus, Phasmatos Tribum Mundus. (As the girls continue to chant, books were starting to float in the air and move to the book shelf, and papers were lining themselves up perfectly on the desk nearby. Boxes opened up as the knick nacks went inside, and the boxes were place neatly on the very top shelves.) (When the girls stopped chanting they opened their eyes and smiled seeing the attic cleaned, all there was left to do was clean up all the dust.) GRACE (teasingly): So shall we use magic to clean up all the dust as well. CHARLOTTE: I don't think so, we still have plenty of time to waste, and I don't feel like going home to hear my mother's nagging. (For the next couple hours the girls took their time sweeping the attic up and dusting, Suddenly the heard the door opening and they turned around to see the surprised face of Rebecca Nurse.) REBECCA (Shocked): You girls are the fastest cleaners I have ever seen. CHARLOTTE: Well you know between the two of us we usually get things done pretty fast. REBECCA (Smiling): I am so glad I hired you two, maybe now things will finally get done around here. GRACE (Changing subject): So Rebecca how is Betty Parris doing, is she well again. REBECCA: Like I said before I believe the girl is faking, when he brought her back to her home her eyes were fighting to stay closed and often moved her fingers. Your father however thinks something more sinister is a foot, like witchcraft. GRACE (Tense): Witchcraft. CHARLOTTE: You don't believe it could be witchcraft do you Rebecca. REBECCA: Of course not, I believe witchcraft is nothing more than a myth. If the devil were to inflict someone, he would do it himself not send human beings with supposed magical powers to do his dirty work. (Both Grace and Charlotte give each other a look) REBECCA: Forgive me if I scared you girls. Well since you girls did such a good job today, why don't you two go on home, I'm sure your father wants you home soon Grace. GRACE AND CHARLOTTE: Thank you Rebecca. Outside (Late Afternoon) (When Charlotte and Grace left Rebecca's house, they saw Daniel outside waiting for his sister.) GRACE: What are you doing here Daniel. DANIEL (smirking): I wasn't supposed to come until later tonight, but I figured Charlotte would use the easy way out of cleaning. CHARLOTTE (Rolls eyes): You know me so well brother. GRACE: You two are so much alike, you should have been born twins. CHARLOTTE (Laughs): That is what our mother always says. DANIEL: Please you and I twins, who would I be able to boss around than. (Daniel than looks up at the sky and notices the sun was starting to set.) DANIEL (looks at Grace): Come on Grace, we'll drop you off home first it's starting to get late GRACE (Shakes her head): No that's ok I can walk home by myself, it isn't that far of a walk. DANIEL: What kind of man would I be if i let a young women walk by herself near night. GRACE: Honestly i'll be fine. Besides you guys live on the other side of town from me, no reason for you two to be out later than need to be, and then get in trouble with your mother. CHARLOTTE: She's right mother will get mad if we are out too late. DANIEL (Sighs): Alright, i guess we'll see you than tomorrow Grace. GRACE: See you guys. (Grace than soon started walking for home, her home was close enough to the church, but far enough so that the family can have their privacy.) CHRISTIAN (Yells): GRACE. (Grace turns around and sees Christian Davis running towards her. Grace thought he must of finished work for the day, because his clothes were all covered in dirt.) GRACE (Surprised): Christian what are you doing out here. CHRISTIAN: I was finishing some crops for my father, when I saw you. What are you doing walking by yourself at this time. GRACE: I just finished helping Rebecca Nurse with some cleaning and now I am on my way home. CHRISTIAN (Blushing and takes a deep breathe): W-Would you like me to accompy you home. GRACE: You don't have to do that. CHRISTIAN: I-I mean I would like to, if you don't mind. (It was surprising to Grace how nervous he seemed to be when talking to her. Grace actually found it to be very sweet.) GRACE (Smiling): I don't mind at all. (For a while Grace and Christian walked together in silence, with either one not knowing what to say to each other.) CHRISTIAN (uncomfortable): It's a shame about the Reverand's daughter. GRACE: Yes, but I believe my father should be able to cure her, he always finds a way. (Once again they fell into an awkard silence. As they walked, Grace couldn't help, but remember what Charlotte said earlier about Christian liking her. Grace has always known Christian was one of the most generous young man in the village, when he wasn't working on his family's farm, he would help around the village. It seemed hard for her to understand why someone so handsome and sweet would like someone like her.) GRACE (Gulps nervously): So um how do you like working on the farm. (Grace mentally scolded herself, for asking a stupid question like working.) CHRISTIAN (Shrugs): It's alright, i suppose I mean it gets meals on the table for my family and that's all that matters. Though I do wish I had a brother to help around the farm, my father is aging and most of the responsibility falls on me. GRACE: If you don't mind me asking, how many sisters do you have ? CHRISTIAN: I have 8 sisters. GRACE (Surprised): 8 sisters. CHRISTIAN (laughs): I know it's amazing that out of all my parents nine children I am the only boy. Though it must be nice for you, to be an only child. GRACE: Not really. I always imagined myself having a little brother or sister to play when I was growing up. My parents did try for a while to have another one, but it was not meant to be. CHRISTIAN (Lookng at Grace worried): I'm sorry I hope I did not upset you or not by saying that. GRACE (Chuckles): It's alright, it does not bother me anymore. After all my friends Charlotte and Daniel have been like siblings to me growing up. CHRISTIAN (Looking relieved): So Daniel and you are not romantically involved. GRACE (Looks shocked): Oh goodness No. He's more like a brother figure to me. Though I can see why you would think so, since Charlotte and him are known through out the village. (Both Grace and Christian laugh at the statement.) GRACE: So how come I've never seen your whole family together at services before, mostly I just see you, your father and a few of your sisters. CHRISTIAN: Well my mother is usually at home with my two younger twin sisters who were only born a year ago, and my sister Katherine who is only a year younger than me, married shortly after her 16th birthday and moved out of town. GRACE: Oh I see. Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages